Many electronic devices store data in both volatile memory and nonvolatile memory. Volatile memory is memory that loses stored information when power is lost, while nonvolatile memory is memory that retains information even when power is lost. Volatile memory such as random access memory (RAM) is generally faster than nonvolatile memory such as FLASH memory. As small inexpensive electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, smartphones, media players) become more feature packed, the desire for increased memory resources has also grown.